Sanada's Retrieval, ANBU's Side
by Mag Nallan
Summary: This is just a retelling of Sanada's Retrieval, but focused more on the ANBUs on this mission.


The date was October 9th, the ANBU for Konohagarure no Sato was currently investigating an incident involving the SSS classed nuke nin.

"_This is squad three; we'll reach our destination in t-minus fifty seconds."_ The ANBU member with the rat mask reprted.

"Confirmed, when you reach the target hold your position." The ANBU commander ordered.

_"Right!" _Pipped Rat

For the next thirty seconds the commander led his squad further in the dense forest, navigating it as if it was a walk in the park but everyone knew. They were all scared stiff when their Kage gave them this mission; Even if they accomplish said mission they will all be executed for being a part of this. Yeah, they were mostly all new to ANBU but still, they were the ANBU, the Hokage's crack special ops squad, and for their Kage they are willing to do any orders they are given.

The commander himself was clad in a uniform consisting of a black and white armor, and arm guards, and a spiral tattoo on his arm like normal ANBU, but was the only one clad in white and with a Tiger mask.

_"Squad two to base, squad two to base!" _Rushed a boar-masked member.

"Huh?" Jarred from his thoughts Tiger scolded himself for making such a beginners mistake, letting his mind wander like this. "This is base, respond."

_"There seems to be someone else on rout to target, orders?" _Boar replied.

_'Someone on…'_

_"Commander!" _Jarred Boar

"What?"

_"Y… you've got to see this!" _Stuttered Boar.

"What is it?" Tiger asked. _'Why does every mission have these setbacks?'_

_"Oh… this is squad three, we've reached our destination, but we've been starting to feel bloodlust an… WHOAH!" _Boar screamed.

"Huh? What's… AH!" Tiger screamed, falling down.

Suddenly they felt a huge wave of chakra, one so powerful that it brought everyone to their knees. "This… this is…"

No word would suffice from what they just felt, but then the feeling of bloodlust came, and it was then that they were rendered completely helpless; any more and they would rather just kill themselves.

Just when it seemed as if they were already dead a calming feeling came about them, making them feeling invincible. _What is this feeling? I suddenly felt like I can take on the world!_

"Commander, do you feel it!" The ram-masked guy next to him whispered

Catching his breath he responded to Ram. "Yes, this, thi…"

**BOOM**

Force of the blast lifted them off the ground; even holding on with chakra didn't help.

"What the hell is going on?" Exclaimed Ram

As if answering his question he suddenly saw two black blurs, a few moments later he saw it again.

"Hrm… let's move," Ordered Tiger.

"Commander, what is it?" Ram asked.

"I'm not… wait, Remember when the Hokage told us about _him_?" Realized Tiger.

"Y… you mean that this… this is it?" Said a scared Ram. _'D…Damn it! I… I'm now ANBU, I… I should be able to keep a clear head. E… even in th… this situation.'_

_"Commander! This is squad three reporting in."_ said Rat

"Confirmed." Tiger responded.

_"From here it looks, well, you have to look at it yourself to believe this."_

"…"

_"C… commander?"_

"Yes?" Tiger spoke right next to him.

"Oh, you're here!" Said a startled Rat. _'This is just not our day.'_

"We came as soon as the blast went off. Re…" Started Tiger, but then he got a good look around. "What the hell happened here?"

"What do you… **HOLY FUCK!!!**" Ram screamed. "**IT LOOKS LIKE A FREAKN' WARZONE!!!"**

"Get a hold of yourself; you may be new to this, but still…" Tiger reprimanded.

"Y… yes sir, commander s… sir." Stuttered Ram.

"Still…" _'I've never seen anything like this for a few years. What could of done this… and so quick; It wasn't like this according to last week's scout, and nothing happened here since.'_

"Commander!" Ox yelled

"Hm? What is it?" Asked Tiger.

"I think you would want to see this…" Ox whispered, unsure of what he should be doing. _'It's not like it matters, we failed this mission and either way I'm a dead man when I return.'_

Tiger walked up to said ANBU ready to dismiss him when he saw it, someone lying unconscious. When he got closer the man woke up.

"What the… who are you?" The man said. On closer inspection he had bright blond hair, tattered, baggy red clothes, but most noticeably two marks running down his cheeks and an "X" on his forehead.

'_Is he the SSS classed nuke nin?'_ thought Tiger. _'No, there were two blurs, two figures I think, fighting. That must be what caused this. Besides the Hokage said that we would recognize the nuke nin if we met him, I don't feel any hate from him, no, he brings off an aura of calm like before.'_

"We are ANBU and who are you?" Tiger said.

"… My name's Uzumaki Sanada… what… what happened?" Sanada cautiously said.

"I was hoping you would tell me."

"I… **YUKI!** Where's Yuki?" Sanada yelled.

"Yuki?" _'There's someone else… could _she_ be the one were after?'_

"I…" Sanada started when a rabbit-masked ANBU member suddenly appeared, "Commander!"

"What is it!" Barked Tiger. "I'm currently in the middle of something."

"S… sorry sir, but I thought you would want to see this, we found a woman…" Rabbit whimpered.

"**WHAT!**" Sanada cutted in. "Where?"

Rabbit saw Sanada and before he was able to reply Sanada was right in front of him, grasped his hand, and left. "What… what was that?" The ANBU member thought. _'So fast…"_

"Hey! Snap out of it!" Ordered Tiger.

"YES SIR!"

"Let's go."

"To where sir?"

"The woman of course!" Tiger said, rolling his eye behind his mask.

"OH! Right away."

When Tiger reached the place he was able to see the woman. _'Yuki, I believe.'_ He looked around and barked, "What's her status?"

"Oh, well she just fainted sir. But there's something interesting…" Reported Boar.

"What is it?"

"Well, she's…"

"Pregnant," Sanada cutted in. "You've probably guessed this but I was fighting someone… he was after her."

"Hm? And why would that be?" Questioned Tiger.

"Because… she…"

"Because I'm a Mura." Said the woman clutching her head.

"YUKI!" Sanada exclaimed! "Hold on, I…"

"I'm fine Sanada." Yuki said while getting up. "I…"

"Ahem!" coughed Tiger.

"Hey, it's rude to…"

"You said 'Mura', does that mean…"

"**NO!**" Shouted Sanada. "We left Iwa."

"Oh and why would you do that?" Asked Tiger skeptically.

"Well just take a look at my belly why don't you!" Shouted Yuki.

"Still…"

"Look, whatever, just take us to… Konoha, right?... Yeah! Take us there!"

"Yuki…" Sanada whispered. "I don't think…"

"You said yourself that you are a Mura, which in itself is…"

**"CORRECTION! I _was_ a Mura, now I'm Uzumaki Yuki ANBU-san. And I would very much like it to get access to a hospital before Naruto decides to come out, which could happen at anytime now!"** Screamed Yuki.

"I can't…"

**"IF YOU DON'T THEN I'LL POUND YOU UNTILL…"**

Listening to the now raving Yuki Sanada decided to stop her before she goes too far. "WAIT! I got an Idea!"

"Sanada?" Yuki started, but Sanada stopped her.

Deciding to take a chance Tiger asked, "What is it?"

"You said you wanted to know what happened right?" Sanada said.

Seeing where this is going Tiger whispered, "… I see…"

Knowing he's got him hooked, Sanada continued, "YEAH, so in exchange for telling you all about Zaigo, could you…"

"**SANADA!**" Yuki exclaimed, appalled at what Sanada was saying.

"Woops!" Sanada shivered. _'I should of waited 'till Yuki was gone to tell him about Zaigo. Great, Now I'm in for it.'_

**"S-A-N-A-D-A… WHAT DID YOU TELL THEM ABOUT ZAIGO?!?!?!"**

"W… Wait Yuki," Sanada whimpered. "Listen, I…"

Seeing that should he get more information he needs to cut in before Sanada reconsiders, he agrees, "Accepted."

"What?" Said a surprised Yuki in mid-rant.

"I agree to your terms." Tiger restates.

Boar, having enough of just watching decides to change Tiger's mind_ 'After all, you shouldn't trust Iwa nins, even the defects. _"Commander!" Boar said. "I don't think…"

"Stand down. This is an order." He added when Boar still looked unconvinced.

"… yes sir."

"So…" Tiger addressed the couple. "Do we have a deal?"

"Deal!" Said Sanada.

"Wait Sanada, I think…" Starts Yuki before Sanada gets closer.

"Yuki…" Sanada whispered.

Looking in Sanada's eyes, and feeling the conviction he has, Yuki couldn't say anything.

"Look… I'm doing this for you and Naruto, OK?"

"…"

"Alright! So we have a deal?" Exclaimed Sanada.

"Deal." Accepted Tiger. "Follow me."

-----

-October 9th:

Both Sanada and Yuki Uzumaki were recovered.

The ANBU team were executed soon upon their return.

The wounded Zaigo met Uchiha Madara.

Kyubi was released during the Saigo no tsumi incident.

Zaigo Kills Madara.

-October 10th:

Kyubi, not possessing any intellect, went on a rampage.

Sanada tries to fend off Kyubi

Yuki gave birth to Naruto.

Naruto was born indoors so that's why he didn't receive the traditional marks.

Yuki was told of the situation and knew that Sanada couldn't last any longer.

Yuki goes to Sanada, but weakened by childbirth, easily falls to Kyubi

Sanada lowers his guard and goes to Yuki.

Kyubi kills Sanada.

Izanagi uses Shiki Fujin with Hakke no Fuin Shiki as last resort.

Kyubi's near infinant chakra holds off Shinigami.

Izanagi then redirects the target to Naruto before he runs out of chakra and dies as a last resort.

The Shinigami won the battle of attrition and the sealing was complete.

-October 11th:

The council voted to reinstate the Sandaime Hokage's position.

Naruto was shown to Konoha as a hero.

The Hokage turned down the council's and Izanami's requests to give Naruto Izanagi's ritches so Naruto could have a normal life.

Izanami went to the destroyed lands to retrieve Izanagi's body.

Izanami met Zaigo in the middle of his ritual.

Naruto warps to Zaigo.

Izanami gives up her life to retrieve Naruto and uses the Hiraishin to get back to the Amanonuhokos.

The Amnonuhokos thought that Naruto killed Izanami and believes him to be Kyubi and tries to kill him.

Kyubi was able to stop their advances and slaughters them all.

Konoha was then able to understand that Izanagi used the Hake Fuin and misunderstands it's intention.

The elders were able to see Naruto as who he is, having been in the great shinobi war, and were able to save Naruto's life.

A unanimous vote was decided to keep Naruto's affiliation with Kyubi a secret.

-----

"Aaaaand that's it!"

"It seems that Konoha decided to keep the Uzumaki alive."

"So… This incident ended well for us?"

"But what about us?"

"OH YEAH! Tei's dead now!"

"… So?"

"Erk! A… he he… when did you get back…?"

"Just now, and I got three new ones."

"Oooh… what are they called?"

"Amaterasu of the left eye, Tsukiyomi of the right eye, and Susano of the nose."

"The Uchiha's? But why did you get those?"

"HEY! Don't question sempai's actions!"

"There's a simple reason…"

"EH! Really, what is it?"

"The new leader of Akatsuki is an Uchiha…"

"…"

"Really… That's… hard to believe."

"Still, we must take precautions. An Uzumaki will now live in Konoha."

"Yeah, I read the report, but we'll be able to handle it!"

"Still, you know what we must do, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. You want us to make sure Iwa, especially the Mura clan, to not know that an Uzumaki survived."

"If you know already, why are you still here?"

"Oh, uh, about that…"

"We... ehehe…sorta decided to send the twins instead, so… yeah!"

"… oh well, then the only thing left to do is to wait for my sis' return."

"SURE!"

"Right."

**"DISMISSED!"**


End file.
